


razzle dazzle

by fluffy_miracle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autism Spectrum, Broken Sam Winchester, Castiel is a Pre-Teen, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Family Don't End in Blood, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kid Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Master/Slave, Mental Health Issues, Modern Royalty, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Sexual Slavery, Orphans, Past Abuse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Sexual Assault, Past Torture, Past Underage Sex, Prince Castiel, Prince Gabriel, Protective Castiel, Rape Recovery, Recovering From Enslavement, Recovery, Royals, Scars, Sexual Slavery, Slave Dean Winchester, Slave Sam Winchester, Slave Trade, Slave recovery, Slavery, So much hurt/comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: Dean belongs to Castiel who is a high-functioning autistic pre-teen and also a prince. He isn't treated like a slave which is odd since he has been a slave ever since his dad died with huge debts to the wrong kinds of people. Dean is treated like a person again. He has a home again. However, one thing is missing: his brother. Dean begs Castiel to help him find his brother and Castiel enlists the help of his older brother to do just that. Gabriel buys Sam after he and Dean find him drugged out of his mind at a slave auction. However, Sam doesn't know who Dean is. Sam just might be broken beyond any hope of salvation, yet his new master, Gabriel, thinks he just might be able to give Sam one last chance.This isn't a slave fic, its a recovering from being a slave fic. It deals with heavy issues, but isn't meant to be dark. it's just going to be heavy at times because of subject matter.





	1. Chapter 1

The poor were more often than not sold into slavery. As they tended to have more debts that needed to be paid, more maladies that led them to debt, more children to be sold. The Winchesters had been happy once, but then Mary Winchester, beloved mother and wife became ill, and what little money her husband’s business made, it wasn’t enough to save her. Mary Winchester died of the flu.

That wasn’t what sent the Winchester family in so great a debt that slavery was even a possibility. It was their father drinking up a debt to just about every bar in town and dying before he could pay them all back. His two sons were left with a debt they had no way to pay. One son, the younger, was sold to the seedy dives that John had spent most time while the other, the older, was sold to the expensive ones he had managed to convince he was wealthier than what he was.

Fortune smiled on the elder brother as he was spotted by a pampered prince, a child really, who decided he had to have him, spotting him at a slave auction. Dean, for that was the elder Winchester son’s name, was now the property of the youngest prince, a boy named Castiel, a whole twelve years old. Fate was cruel when the younger Winchester brother found himself at the same slave auction, the wrong end of the slave auction. He had not fared well in the bars, nearly at the end of his own rope. He was at the edge of breaking, and was sold to a man who was eagerly anticipating the break. Who encouraged the break. Who pushed the break. Who enjoyed every minute of the break before discarding Sam like trash immediately after.

A two bit slave, one who was sold for almost nothing, had his pick of the worst of the litter when it came to the next few masters. He didn’t know he had a big brother who took any chance he could get to ask his somewhat spoiled master if he would help him find his brother, save his brother.

“You have everything you need.” Castiel would remind Dean. “You have food, water, clothes, shelter.” The prince squinted at him. “What more do you need?”

“I need to know my baby brother is safe.” Castiel wrinkled his nose. 

“Family isn’t as great as you think you remember.” Castiel was a quiet prince who kept to himself. He had been out to buy his first slave when Dean caught his eye. Dean didn’t know how he caught the kid’s eye: all beat up and banged up from the night before. Dean never adjusted to life as a slave, and he knew with Castiel, he was living above his station. He wasn’t treated as a slave here, not by Castiel or his family or the other slaves. He was treated as if he was one of Castiel’s many tutors, and in a way he was. He taught Castiel things the other ones couldn’t dream of teaching him, like how to look a man in the eye or how to shake his hand. Castiel had all the rules of conversation and grammar down, but he didn’t know how to just be around other people and get to know them naturally. The prince was awkward with everyone, but he was the most relaxed with Dean.

“Ass-tiel.” Gabriel, the brother closest to Castiel’s age, sixteen years his elder, called out cheerfully from downstairs. Castiel knew how to roll his eyes before Dean met him and he did so with a grace the older of the two was jealous of. 

“As I was saying.” He remarked dryly, reaching past Dean to grab yet another book on bees.

“Deano!” Gabriel smiled in greeting, that dangerous twinkle in his eyes. Dean had only made out with him once and had sworn on his dead parents that he would never do that again. Gabriel was Gabriel. And while it hadn’t been a bad night, they had not been a good fit. Dean had been a little drunk, as if that could be used as an excuse. He regretted the encounter, but found Gabriel the most tolerable after Castiel, barely. Castiel’s well-being was Dean’s only task and Gabriel was the only brother that seemed to really take any interest in the youngest prince. As much as Castiel protested Gabriel and his foolishness, Dean knew Castiel cared for him to. Dean suspected Castiel just didn’t know how to say it. 

“Prince Gabriel.”

“Are you still using my brother to search for yours?” Dean didn’t know what to say to that, stammering as he tried to think of what would be the best reply. “Relax.” Gabriel smirked. “I’m here to help. We’re going to the slave auction to look for him.” Dean’s head whipped to the side as he looked to Castiel for confirmation. Castiel tilted his head to the side, studying Dean’s reaction, before he nodded.

“I made you happy.” He said softly, more to himself than to anyone else. Dean let it go. He knew Castiel studied him, taking his reactions apart bit by bit, trying to make sense of Dean to help him make sense of all the interactions around him, interactions he found ‘pointless and boring.’

“You always do, bud.” Dean did not reach over and tousle Castiel’s hair although sometimes he wanted to. Castiel wasn’t like Sam, even though sometimes he reminded Dean of when Sam was little. Castiel Humphrey but he smiled ever so slightly.

“Gabriel is going to take you.” He dismissed Dean. “I need to finish this book.”

“Thank you.” Dean said softly. He had hoped Castiel would help, but after months of asking, it had still only ever been hope. This was actually happening.

“Don’t thank me yet.” Castiel turned away. “We still have to find him.”

When Dean and Gabriel got to the slave auction, it had just opened up. Gabriel had quizzed Dean on the way over on just how long he and his brother had been slaves and also who they had both been originally sold too. Gabriel had also made Dean promise to keep his mouth shut. Gabriel might have to say or do some uncomfortable things and Dean was going to have to play the part of a well-trained slave.

“Where are you going?” Dean had to hurry to keep up with Gabriel and his bodyguard. It didn’t seem right someone that short should be so quick on his feet. Dean did not want to be lost in a place like this, where someone would be eager to pick him up, and made sure to keep up. “The stage is back there.”

“He’s not going to be on the stage.” Gabriel’s face twisted into a sour expression with a flash of sympathy in his eyes. “Let’s just hope he’s here at all.” Dean followed, a sinking feeling in his chest as his hope almost gave way to despair. His hope that Sammy would be unscathed was gone. No slave that came from the fringes of the slave market was unharmed: the fringes were the rejects, the almost better of dead members of the slave caste. He had never though Sam might belong to that group. What if Sam wasn’t? What if he had already joined their parents in the life beyond? What if Dean was too late? “Can you keep the depression to a minimum? I need your eyes to even find this guy.”

“Sorry.” Dean murmured, allowing himself to lapse back to the training he had received before Castiel. He cleared his head, well, he cleared out of his head, and studied the faces of the slaves he passed by, looking for that familiar face that haunted him day and night. “There.” He said softly, tapping Gabriel’s elbow respectfully.

“You’re freaking me out.” Gabriel muttered under his breath. Dean acknowledged him with a nod. He knew Castiel hated it when he got like this: his forehead would crease and his nose would wrinkle. He’d put down whatever research he was working on and do something, anything, to snap Dean out of it. Dean had to smile a little: last time Castiel had made the chef make them burgers and they were the best burgers Dean had ever had. Castiel might technically own him, but the kid was the best friend he had ever had after Sam. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Dean looked away. He couldn’t see Sam like that, trussed up like a pig for slaughtering day. 

“All right.” Gabriel pulled his shoulders back and adjusted his facial expressions into a face more associated with a snobby prince. “Whatever I say to this vendor, keep your mouth shut.” It was the first time Dean remembered Gabriel giving him any kind of order that actually held the weight of a command behind it. Dean bowed his head, accepting the order. Gabriel did a double- take, smoothing his face once more before he stepped over to the rickety table where a man was slouched behind.

“Fair day.” Gabriel commented. “How has business been today?”

“I’ve had better days.” The man’s eyes were red and bleary. If Dean had a guess, he figured this man’s love of drink would land him as a slave some day. Gabriel seemed to have the same idea because he played his hand earlier than Dean had expected. From what he had learned of the golden prince, Gabriel was shrewd under that cheerful demeanor. He was not someone to be trifled with although he played it off as he was.

“How about you sell me that delicious piece of ass all tied up for a reasonable price and make it a better day for both of us?” The man smiled, wrinkles forming at the corners of his eyes. Dean sucked in a breath, hoping this man wasn’t so drunk as to ask for something unreasonable. Sam was worth everything to Dean, not so much to Gabriel who had the money. Dean didn’t know that Castiel had instructed Gabriel to make the purchase regardless of what the man asked.

“$5,000 would do me nicely.” The man started, clearly not expecting Gabriel to give in to that ridiculous amount for an overused slave.

“Fine.” Gabriel shrugged, snapping his fingers at Dean. Dean handed him the bank bag that the man stared at with desperate eyes.

“Really?!” The man gulped. “This isn’t a trick?”

“No.” Gabriel replied. “But try to clean up your act or our next encounter won’t be so pleasant.”

“Of course.” The man bowed, practically draping himself on the ground at Gabriel’s face. Gabriel’s expression showed the last expression Dean expected as he turned to give Dean the lighter bank bag: pity. 

“Maybe get off the strong drink.” Gabriel handed him the cash. “This is more than enough to take your other slaves and start over, make a life for yourself. If you treat them right, they’ll treat you right.” The man nodded, grabbing at the cash, counting it as if he expected it to vanish from his hands. 

“Thank you, Prince Gabriel.” Gabriel blinked, lapsing back into his caricature of what a prince was supposed to be. Dean hadn’t even realized his mask had come down. He knew less of Gabriel than he thought; he respected the prince more for what he had seen here today. Plus Gabriel was helping Sam. “How is your brother doing? The one who was sick.”

“Prince Castiel is well, thank you for asking.” Gabriel replied easily. 

“We were all worried about him. I even said a prayer in the shrine for him.”

“I appreciate that.” The real Gabriel was back, one with worry hidden in the depths of his eyes. “We were worried too. But he’s healed well and ever since his new slave, he’s been doing much better.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” The man said sincerely and Gabriel smiled, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“He’s actually loaned me his slave for the day to help me procure one of my own.” The man turned bleary eyes on Dean that seemed more focused and intelligent than they had been when they first walked up. He stepped forward, grabbing Dean’s hand before he could pull away. 

“Thank you for helping him.” It was so heartfelt that Dean almost forgot that this was the man who had trussed his brother up on display to appeal to the cruel and horny alike. He glanced back where his brother was strung up for easy access and swallowed hard, gulping down all the hurtful things he wanted to say.

“I’m happy to help the prince.” He bowed his head. “He saved me from a pretty shitty existence.”

“And you’re saving him.” The man snorted. “None of us are safe, even the rich and the royals.” He staggered past Dean over to Sam, cutting at his bonds.

“May I position this slave to catch him so my property doesn’t sustain any damage?” Gabriel asked as if that was his largest concern in the world.

“Of course not.” Gabriel waved Dean over to catch his brother as he fell like a limp rag doll towards the ground. Dean caught him with a grunt: Sam was bigger than him now, not so easy to maneuver.

“Was he sedated?” The man nodded.

“I’ll give him the antidote.” The man fished into his pockets for a syringe that he promptly stuck into Sam’s arm. Dean could tell this man didn’t have any medical training the way he jabbed it into his brother, but he had bigger concerns trying to keep his bigger younger brother upright. Sam’s nudity was starting to be a concern in their current position. He glanced over at Gabriel expecting pity, but instead Gabriel’s eyes were sparkling with amusement.

“Thank you.” Gabriel said simply as Sam started to come to. A few more minutes and Sam could stand on his own feet and walk, as long as he was heavily supported by Dean’s strength. “Have a nice day.”

“You too, Prince Gabriel.” The man beamed with gratitude. Dean was just grateful that they were able to walk away, Sam in tow.

“Oh, Sammy.” Dean whispered, studying his brother’s face as they followed Gabriel back to the car. There was no recognition on his brother’s face, but Dean knew it was him, knew those eyes, that hair, those scars anywhere, although there were new scars now. Dean didn’t want to think about where those had come from. “I’m going to take care of you. You’re safe now.” He whispered. Sam’s eyes were dull as he stared forward, leaning heavily on Dean as he stumbled. 

The bodyguard helped Dean get Sam into the car where Sam seemed to almost instantly succumb to his exhaustion and still drugged state. Whatever had countered the sedative seemed to be affecting Sam worse. When Dean brought it up, Gabriel nodded.

“I was thinking the same thing.” Gabriel’s gaze swept from Sam to Dean. “He’s in my care now, Dean. I promise I will take good care of him. I think I can bring him back even though he is pretty far gone.” Gabriel was saying it nicely. They all knew Sam was broken, broken to a point that most slaves didn’t come back from.

“He’s my brother--”

“And I respect that.” Gabriel interrupted him by holding up his hand. “You will be allowed to see him more and more as I get him settled in.”

“You can’t--”

“It’s my money that bought Sam. He’s mine, Dean, but you have my word, I will take care of him. He doesn’t know who you are right now, not like this, and he can’t recover if his one job is to remember someone he doesn’t know. You’ll be able to see him, but under supervision until he is more himself and can recognize you on his own.”

“I just got him back.”

“And you will get him back even more if you allow me to do what I do best.”

“And what’s that?” Dean couldn’t stop the bitterness from entering his voice even if he tried. He didn’t. Gabriel smiled at him and there was a hint of something in his eyes that Dean couldn’t place.

“I give people what they deserve.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re not happy.” Castiel was studying him from the doorway. “I thought finding your brother would make you happy.”

“What is happiness, Cas?” Dean turned his head to look at the pre-teen standing in the doorway.

“How would I know?” Castiel turned and walked away. Dean groaned, swearing to himself as he rolled out of bed, following his master out.

“You know.”

“I’m different.”

“Everyone is different.”

“That’s what everyone says when they’re trying to make me feel like I’m not a freak. But I am a freak, aren’t I, Dean?”

“Sure, Cas. You can be a freak if you wanna be a freak.” Dean sighed. “You want me to call your therapist?” It was an innocent question and it was a regular question, but Castiel’s response was unusual.

“No!” He pulled back from Dean even more, recoiling as if Dean had hurt him in the deepest way. There was fear in his blue eyes.

“Cas.” Dean sat down. “Tell me how to fix it.”

“You can’t. I’m not one of those cars your dad taught you to fix.” There was a broken edge to Castiel’s voice, an emotion he wasn’t prone to showing much of. Castiel was sad. Dean had seen him cry once. It had been after a public outing with his whole family. He had holed himself up in his lab afterwards, curled up in the corner, crying until he fell asleep. Dean had only been his slave for a few days, hadn’t known that to just sit and talk with Castiel was the best way to help him. Putting words to the thoughts he didn’t know how to explain to Dean.

“I would have already fixed you if you were a car.” Dean looked over at him. “Cas, you’re not broken.”

“Ha.” Castiel finally sat down next to him, his shoulders slumping. “My brothers don’t like me. Gabriel does, but Gabriel’s different too. He just knows how to hide it better.” Castiel’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I didn’t mean to pass by them, I thought they were gone.” Castiel actively avoided his brothers, studying schedules and reports if it meant knowing when he was able to walk around his own home freely. “They were with their friends.” Cas was getting a little choked up and Dean did one of the few things only he could do. He put a shoulder around Castiel’s shoulders and squeezed lightly. “They called me a freak, started talking about me to their friends like I wasn’t even there. They wished I had never been born.”

“Cas--”

“No, Dean. They said it right to my face. They said that Mom and Dad favor me, and that I’m nothing but a burden. I’m-- I’m not a burden. I do good work, right?” Now Dean was allowed to talk, now Castiel needed his affirmations. After all, Dean knew the truth more than his own brothers did. His parents never visited. They left Castiel to his lab and his tutors and didn’t bother getting to know their own amazing son.

“Yea, Cas, you’re a fucking genius.” Castiel’s frown twisted up slightly at the cuss. He leaned in Dean for a second before pulling away. He stood up and walked over to the window, looking out over the sunset.

“Your brother is lucky to have your love.” Castiel glanced down at his feet. “My brothers wouldn’t go looking for me if I was lost. They’d throw a fucking party.” He enunciated the cuss just like Dean had, throwing a defiant glance over his shoulder, daring Dean to correct him on his use of language. Dean didn’t, but he certainly wondered if he really should be allowed near children.

“My brother isn’t the only one who has my love, Cas. I love you like a brother too, you know.”

“God, I hope not.” Castiel’s laugh was bitter, but it was at least a laugh. “I know what you mean, at least, I think I do.” Dean was the only one to really see how Castiel faltered with others, with understanding them, with communicating with them. “You too, you know.” He lifted up a shoulder. “How a brother should care for family anyway.”

“Cas?”

“What?” Castiel turned to face him, arms crossed across his chest.

“Where’d you get your scars?” Dean was testing dangerous waters with that question, but Castiel’s mood and the man from the market’s remarks had made him wonder about the only thing he had been forbidden to talk about with the child. Castiel’s face twisted, not unlike how Gabriel’s had at the market.

“You’re not allowed to talk about that with me.” It wasn’t an order. It was a robot repeating a programmed response. “My parents didn’t clear you for that.” 

“I ain’t asking your parents.” Dean stood up, mimicking how Castiel stood, feet apart, arms crossed.

“I won’t clear you for that.” Castiel’s eyes burrowed into his soul before he shook his head. “I won’t have you looking at me like the rest of them do.”

“How do I look at you, Cas?”

“Like I’m real.” He sighed a sigh beyond his years. “Attend me for my nightly routine.”

“Of course, Cas.” Dean let Castiel lead the way. He had meant what he said and he wouldn’t let slavery fuck it up. He loved that kid like a brother and he’d look out for him for as long as Castiel would keep him.

The next morning Castiel sent Dean on an errand and searched the only older brother he ever wanted anything to do with.

“Gabriel, I need you to--” The slave Gabriel had been coaxing out of the shower bolted at Castiel’s approach, slipping and bowling the golden prince over. The slave was shaking, Gabriel was soaked, and neither of them would be getting up soon if the slave didn’t get off of Gabriel’s body. “Come on.” Castiel grabbed the slave’s hand, realizing as he looked at the slave’s face that this must be Dean’s little brother. He didn’t know why he had expected him to be younger. This slave was a full-grown man. He pulled and the slave immediately complied, stepping to his feet and following Castiel.

“How’d--” Gabriel followed, shaking his head in wonderment.

“He’s broken.” Castiel shrugged. It took one to know one he guessed, but he didn’t say it out loud. “He needs you to think for him. He’ll obey anything you ask.” Gabriel blinked, taking it in. Castiel knew this was foreign to him. Gabriel was kind to his slaves. He would never push a slave anywhere near where Dean’s brother was. Gabriel didn’t like to break things-- he was different from the older brothers in that regard. “You’re too nice for this family.” Castiel wasn’t. He was cold. He didn’t feel anything. Just ask their older brothers.

“No, I’m not.” Gabriel turned away. “Come on, Sam.” He took the slave’s hand like Castiel had done and led him down to a well-lit bedroom. “Let’s dry you off and get you into some clothes before I have you go down to the kitchens.”

“Good idea.” Castiel remarked. “Having a job will help him settle in faster. “ Gabriel winked at him and Castiel ignored the warmth in his chest.

“So what did you want?” Gabriel asked.

“I want to free Dean.”

“Why?” Castiel hated seeing the fear in his brother’s eyes like that. Like Castiel was becoming unhinged again. “He’s been so good for you.” Castiel wanted to tell Gabriel that Dean had asked about the scars. He wanted to tell Gabriel that he wanted to tell Dean about his scars. He kept nothing from Dean except the story of how he got them, and he wanted to tell Dean everything. But he was scared everything would change. He couldn’t handle everything changing. It made his head hurt, like he was short-circuiting, but this time Dean wouldn’t be there to fix him. Everyone had tried to fix Castiel. Maybe he was a heartless robot like his brothers had said, a freak. Therapists couldn’t fix him, but a mechanic could.

“He said he loves me like a brother, but he doesn’t.” Castiel said instead. “I’ve seen how he talks about this one.” He nodded towards the sad, broken man that Dean loved more than anything.

 

“Cassie, don’t talk yourself out of a good thing.” Gabriel shook his head. He had given up on the slave dressing himself, talking his slave through what he was doing to dress him instead.

“He can’t care about me. I’m his master. If he was free, then he could.”

“Is that what you really want?”

“It is.”

“I’ll do the paperwork.” Gabriel sighed. “But if he gets out, if anyone sees that tattoo on him--”

“That’s why I’ve been treating it. It’s almost completely faded.”

“Cassie, you’re a genius.”

“I know.” Castiel sniffed. Dean told him that all the time, with green eyes wide with wonder. Castiel liked it when Dean looked at him like that. It was when he knew that Dean was absolutely telling the truth. Honestly, Dean told him the truth most of the time. If Dean lied about anything, it was usually about how he was feeling, and Castiel would needle it out of him anyway. It was how Sam had come up in the first place. “Thanks, Gabriel.” He started to go.

“Just so you know, Cassie,” Gabriel called after him as he pulled a shirt down over Sam’s head, “I love you like a brother too.” Castiel didn’t know how to respond so he walked faster, hurrying out of Gabriel’s rooms until he was safe, back in his own.

“What am I going to do with you?” Gabriel asked his new slave, Sam, softly. He had never seen a slave this bad off before. Dean was twenty-six, filling in what gaps Gabriel could never fill because Sam’s slave paperwork had been destroyed. Gabriel had to file him as a new slave, filling the paper out with information he had gotten from a hesitant big brother. As if Gabriel would hurt the brother of the man who had given his brother a new lease on life.

Sam Winchester was twenty-two years old and nothing more than a living, breathing doll. If Gabriel wanted him in a position, Sam refused to move from it, even if it had become painful. It made Gabriel mad to see such a sweet, cute kid abused this badly. Yes, even under all the abuse, Sam was still cute, as cute as vacant eyes and shaking mindlessness could be. Gabriel was going to have to teach him how to be human again and he wasn’t sure he was up to the challenge. All he knew was that this kid deserved to have a second chance at life and he was going to try to give it to him. “Come on.” He took Sam by the hand as if he was a child. In a way he was, relearning everything he already had learned once as a child. They were starting over, walking into Sam’s new life together. “I’m going to take you to the kitchen, introduce you to Jody. She’s going to help you adjust to your new job.” Gabriel frowned thoughtfully. Sam hadn’t made the slightest sound since he had arrived, and while Gabriel had already had him checked out medically to make sure his vocal chords hadn’t been clipped, he wasn’t sure still why Sam didn’t talk.

They walked through the garden together on the way to the main building. “I know it’s scary, and different than you were trained, but I like my slaves to talk, Sam-a-lam. So I will have you working on talking eventually. Nod your head if you understand me.” There was a barely there nod, hazel eyes that peered out from behind thick bangs keeping to the ground at his feet. He was still barefoot, but there wasn’t anything on the grounds to hurt his feet. Gabriel tried to calm his own racing thoughts. He liked this one. He wanted to save this one. He hoped there was still something in there that could be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. The title of this in my folder was "Winchester Slave Bros" because it made me laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

“Jody.”

“My prince.” She bowed her head, but that was it.

“How is he?”

“He’s the best worker I’ve ever had.”

“Do you think there is any hope for him?”

“Honestly?” She squinted at him before shaking her head. “No, not doing this.”

Gabriel was never one to make plans. He launched himself into things headfirst and waited to see how they played out. He didn’t plan ahead on principle. He couldn’t afford to talk himself out of things. He couldn’t afford to be reasonable. Castiel, on the other hand, planned everything out. His plans were exact, his measurements sure. In fact, it was the things that Castiel couldn’t plan for that frustrated him the most, and that was where Dean was able to help him.

Now though, watching a young man who should have had a far better life than the one he had lived so far, Gabriel found himself planning. He’d rather plot, hunt down the louts who were responsible for Sam’s condition, but he couldn’t. He was the one responsible for Sam now, and while he had sounded so confident to Dean, he didn’t feel it. Sam didn’t interact with the world around him. He didn’t talk, he didn’t look around, he didn’t fidget. He was just there, existing, a fucking shell of a man. Gabriel had to wonder if it would be kinder to put him out of his misery.

“I don’t know what to do.” He admitted quietly to Jody who was still by his side, also watching the new slave.

“If you want my opinion,” she shrugged, “and you won’t like it, but use him for what he was trained for. You might get a reaction out of him. And if he does well, praise him. If he gets scared, comfort him. If he doesn’t respond at all, put him down.”

“Well, you’re right about one thing.” Gabriel groused. “I don’t like it.” Deep down though he knew she was right. He kept trying to relate to Sam on a higher level than the one Sam was on. He needed to be Sam’s master in every way as much as he didn’t want to. 

“He’s a pleasure slave. They tend to think they’re being terrible slaves if they’re not being used.” Jody said as gently as she could, her tone softening. “He works well in the kitchen, but it’s mindless and he ignores everyone. It’s like he doesn’t even see them. He knows when you’re in here, Prince Gabriel.” She nodded. “He holds himself in appealing angles towards your direction. Try him and maybe you’ll get somewhere.”

“I’m not—“

“It doesn’t have to be sex, just give him a role in your bedroom that he has been trained for. Hell, give him something to work for. Kissing might be a good place to start.” She waggled her eyebrows before returning her expression to something more composed. “He deserves this last chance, at least for Dean’s sake. That boy is like a son to me.”

“Castiel is fond of him too.”

“Fond?” Jody snorted. “He thinks Dean hung the moon and placed the stars too while he was up there.”

“Yea, that’s probably true.” As much as Gabriel wanted to gossip with Jody, he knew better than to let loose that Castiel was freeing Dean. As much as Gabriel thought Castiel was hoping Dean would stay, Gabriel had a feeling everyone else would see it as a dismissal, including Dean. And then Dean would bother him, no, hound him to get his brother back. Gabriel sighed. “Sam.” He said more snappily than he meant to. The slave went rigid, full attention on Gabriel, gazing at his feet. “Come on.”

“He’s not done.” Jody spoke up, glancing at his workspace.

“He’s done.” Gabriel glowered over at her. “He’s being promoted.” He reached over and grabbed Sam’s arm. “You’ll attend to me tonight, kiddo.” Sam straightened his spine, his chest pushing out slightly. Jody raised an eyebrow, nodding at Gabriel. Gabriel caught her look and nodded back. He had seen the change too. “You’ve done good work, Sam, but we all know this is beneath your training, isn’t it?” There was that brief nod, almost unnoticeable, a flutter of eyelashes. Gabriel wished this one wasn’t so heartbreakingly cute-- he didn’t want to deal with another Kali.

“What’s this?” Dean was getting Castiel ready for another night when the prince presented him with a packet. “It’s not my birthday yet, Cas.” He smirked, already opening the packet thought. Castiel was nervous even though his face betrayed nothing. It was the shiver in his fingers that gave it away.

“Something I should have given you a while ago.” Castiel replied vaguely. He walked away, back towards his usual spot in front of the window. He crossed his arms, looking more like he was bracing himself than shielding himself. Dean’s response stuttered and stopped as the slave realized what Castiel already knew: he was free.

“You freed me?” Castiel winced at the unspoken accusation. “You’re getting rid of me.” So much for an unspoken accusation now. He glanced over to see Dean glaring at him, hurt in those green eyes. 

“You deserve to be free.” Castiel said stiffly. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, this had been part of his plan after all, to get rid of the babysitter his parents had saddled him with in their absence. He just hadn’t planned on liking Dean or caring about him and his brother’s well-being. He hadn’t expected to get attached. He hadn’t expected Dean to be different from every other person he had met in the palace.

“You’re getting rid of me.” Dean let out a breathy laugh as if Castiel had punched him in the stomach instead of handing him his life back. “Just when I think I get you…” Dean shook his head. Castiel recoiled, anger building up inside of him. He was trying to help!

“Well, you can’t get me. I’m a robot, remember? You fixed what you could, Dean, but now you’ve got to take your dirty, poor ass out of my suite and back to the fucking streets where you belong!’ Castiel felt so calm, saying such awful words, as if his cheeks weren’t wet with tears and his voice shrill from screaming. “Get out, you asshole! Get out, you slut! Go back to taking cocks up your ass!” He threw the nearest object at Dean’s head, barely missing him. Dean had looked like he was going to say something, but he must have thought otherwise because he listened to Castiel’s orders for the first time without arguing. Castiel was on the floor after he left, half-sobbing, half-hysterically laughing. He had only a small window of time before someone figured out he was alone for the first time in two years. He pushed himself up and determinedly made his way into his lab, locking the door behind him.

Dean walked briskly towards the exit of the palace grounds, his duffel bag firmly clenched in his hand. He blinked back tears, angry at himself for even crying over some-- some child! He wasn’t upset about Cas, no, he was upset about leaving Sam. He growled softly under his breath, knowing all too well that he was upset about both. He handed his papers to the guard at the servant’s gate and was waved on, receiving his packet back with a well-intentioned ‘congratulations.’ He stomped towards the parking lot where he realized more than overwhelmingly that he had nowhere to go.

“Dean!” He glanced over to see Jody jogging over to him.

“Hey, Jody.” He wiped his face roughly. 

“What are you doing out here?” She asked. “Not to be rude, but this is the free folk’s parking lot. I thought Castiel never let you out of his sight.”

“He let me go.” Dean shrugged, hating how his voice cracked. “He set me free.”

“I’m sorry.” Jody reached over, her car keys jingling as she pulled him into a tight hug. “We all knew you cared about him.”

“Yea, well, it turned out to be a waste of him. He thinks I’m a slut just like everyone else.” Dean let out a tight laugh.

“Stop it.” Jody reprimanded him as she pulled back from the hug, releasing Dean. “He cared about you too. You got through to him in a special way, especially after that awful incident.” She grimaced, shaking her head. “He’s a sweet boy. He played with my son before-- you know.” She looked down. “You need a place to crash?” She asked, looking up at Dean with a weary smile as she changed the subject. “I’ve got a guest room that’s been empty too long.”

“I don’t want to be a bother.”

“You wouldn’t be. I’d rather keep you safe and off the streets.” Dean winced, thinking back on the awful insults Castiel had screamed at him. He had seen that side of Castiel before, but always at other people, never at him. It had shaken him to his core, frightened him even. In that moment, he hadn’t known what to do for he was faced with a child he had never met before. Dean’s shoulders sagged. He couldn’t take care of Cas; he couldn’t even care for himself. Just like he hadn’t been able to care for Sammy.

“Thanks, Jody.” He replied. “I appreciate it.”

“Come on, kid.” She guided him to her car, popping the truck open for his bag. “Let’s get you settled. Things will turn out all right in the end. Prince Gabriel is making some progress with Sam, although I’m not sure if he can undo just how trained that boy is.” She shook her head. “But he got a positive response, probably more than one at this point, so all I’m trying to say is that there is still hope. Keep your head up.”

“Thanks, Jody.” She smiled over at him before they both got into the car and drove away.

Gabriel sat on his bed, kicking his shoes off in an undignified manner. Sam waited by the door, waiting for instructions.

“Close the door.” Gabriel said as nonchalantly as he felt— he was as tense as a spring and Sam seemed to pick up on that. “Lose your shirt.” The door was closed and locked, nimble fingers already unfastening buttons before the shirt was shrugged off. “I feel like you’re well-trained.” Gabriel said, standing up to circle around Sam. He carried himself impeccably, something no doubt drilled into him by years of abuse. “However, I like to teach my slaves something new, and I’m going to teach you something most slaves aren’t very practiced at.” Gabriel retreated back to the bed, watching as Sam stiffened, his shoulders rolling back ever so slightly. “Come here.” Gabriel beckoned and Sam came. “Kiss me.” It came out as a whisper, not exactly how the prince had intended it, but Sam was ever obedient and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

He wasn’t half-bad, Gabriel thought to himself, as he kissed the slave in return. He deepened the kiss briefly, flicking his tongue over Sam’s lips, lips that surprisingly didn’t part. Sex slaves weren’t trained to kiss, but that’s all Gabriel could bring himself to do. “Good.” He praised softly, his hands coming up to run down Sam’s arms. Sam waited, enduring his touch. “Go lie down in the bed.” Gabriel instructed. “No sex, I just want a warm body to sleep next to.” The nod was quick and the obedience was no less astounding as Sam laid out all nice and welcoming. Gabriel sighed, retreating to the bathroom to change and to start his bedtime routine. This was going to be harder than he had thought it would be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part of the story where I redirect your attention to the story tags as there are major trigger warnings ahead.
> 
> TW: suicide attempt and aftermath of suicide attempt.

“Dean…” Jody was knocking on the door of the bedroom she had put him in. Dean rolled over to glance at the clock. Jody should be already at work, in fact, he was sure he had heard her leave hours ago. “I think there’s something you should see.” The tone in her voice was reminiscent to the one John had used when he told his boys Mary was dead, like they hadn’t all been in the same room watching it happen. “Something has happened to Castiel…”

Dean froze at that name before he pushed back the covers and got up. He found Jody in the living room where she was staring at the television screen in morbid fascination. 

“What happened?” Dean asked. “Why are you here and not there?” He nodded to the screen that showed tv crews and emergency services outside of the palace gates. Jody just shook her head.

“They wouldn’t let us in. Castiel tried to kill himself again.” 

“What?” Dean blinked, swallowing hard. “Again?” He had to have heard that wrong with how the world seemed to have stopped turning and all the air was sucked out of his lungs. Castiel couldn’t have… He was so bright and smart. He had a future unlike Dean.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I know you cared about him.” Dean had fought for that kid, comforted him, made him laugh. And Castiel had always been so quick to do the same.

Castiel’s scars… Dean didn’t need to ask what they were from anymore. He could understand why Cas hadn’t wanted to tell him, why Cas didn’t want him to look at him differently. Cas had almost told him— that had to be proof that some part of Cas wasn’t sold that this was the only way out. He had to have known that if Dean had known all of the cruelest words in the world wouldn’t have chased him away. 

Dean jumped as Jody pulled him into a hug. “I’m sorry, Dean.” She murmured again and Dean realized he was crying. Stupid. He wasn’t sure who it was meant more for: him for crying over a kid or for the kid who hadn’t seen any other option.

Dean took a few minutes to pull himself together before he asked how Cas was. “They haven’t said, but from what I’ve heard, there isn’t much hope he’ll pull through.”

Gabriel stomped down the path through his garden, trying to get back to his rooms as quickly as possible. He had just been before his parents. They wanted to know who had helped Castiel free Dean because in their tiny minds, Dean was the only person responsible for Castiel’s state of mind. Oh, how quickly the blame had fallen on Gabriel when they learned he had drawn up the papers. If Dean had never been freed, Castiel wouldn’t have done this awful thing to them again. To them… Gabriel wanted to laugh and cry at the self-centeredness of it all. The only reason Dean had gotten through to Castiel was because Castiel could tell that he cared. Gabriel had tried to show Castiel that he cared, but it obviously hadn’t been enough. Very little of what Gabriel ever did in his life was enough for those in his family. He hugged, pressing fingers to the side of his face, wincing at the bruises forming. Lucifer had gotten yelled at too. He had let it out on Gabriel.

Sam lay alone in Prince Gabriel’s bed, hugging a pillow to his chest. After all he had been through, he still hated being left alone, left waiting. His master hadn’t meant to: guards had stormed in and whisked him away. Master had ordered Sam to stay here, to use the bathroom, to lie in bed. It was very generous as was the kind name Master had chosen for him. The slave liked being called Sam— there was something familiar about it, something that jostled his fragile mind in a nagging way.

They were all very kind here, far kinder than any master Sam had before. Even the other slaves were nice. Either he wasn’t much competition or his master didn’t own any of the others because they seemed to be helping him out, like the green eyed slave who had helped his master bring him to the palace. Even the free people were all right. There was a tall man who leered at him, who would use him if he could, but Master had shouted at him. 

Sam stretched before he rolled over, still clutching the pillow to his chest. He snuggled into the silky softness, marveling at the comfort this master chose to share with him. He wondered when he would get to prove himself to Master. He was very skilled, he could make his master feel so good in so many different ways. Sam just knew he could show this one just how good he was. The others wouldn’t listen, wouldn’t give him a chance to prove himself, but this master would. And then everything would be magical. Master would be happy and so would Sam, not that his happiness mattered any. He just wanted to please one master before they all smartened up and put him down. This one, this master, this Prince Gabriel was his last chance.

He lay there in the darkness, the thick curtains blocking the light from coming through the windows. He dozed in and out fitfully, waiting for his master to return. He jolted fully awake when his master finally burst through the door.

“Sorry.” His Master winced. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” Sam cocked his head to the side, trying to convey that it was okay, that he had been waiting for him to return. “I didn’t mean to leave you like that. My parents—“ he shook his head, “and my brothers… we’re all a little fucked up, Sam, probably more than a little.” Master was opening a bottle that the smell of made something inside of the slave hurt. “Hey, it’s okay.” Gabriel soothed when he noticed Sam’s expression. “I’m a happy drunk. I just need to forget for a while.” While not a command, that was something the slave definitely seemed to know what to do with. He rose to his knees, long arms reaching for Gabriel. The prince let himself be pulled in, taking a long swing of the hard liquor as he went down. Lips replaced the bottle, kissing just how he liked. Clothes were being removed, smooth skin pressed against his own soft skin. Sam was wondrously groomed and he said so between kisses and more alcohol. Sam let him drown but also buoyed him back up. By the time Sam was bouncing up and down over him, riding his cock expertly, Gabriel felt a tiny bit better about this whole debacle than he had when he first came back. He wasn’t quite sure what he had been so upset about it, but he was sure that he didn’t want to remember right now as he reached down to play with his slave’s bouncing cock. He was a beauty, long in every way, not just height. And the face he made as he came was probably what put Gabriel over the edge and tumbling into oblivion.

“Let me in! I need to see Prince Castiel!” Dean had tracked down the little prince to the hospital he was currently at. Jody telling him that Castiel might not make it had been all the courage he needed. Dean had been hurt by the prince, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let him go through this alone. Dean needed Castiel to pull through, but even if he didn’t, Dean wanted to be there for him, one last time.

“There are no princes here.” The attendant gave him a dirty look. “Just sick, sad people who need to be locked up.”

“Let me in, you douchebag.” Dean snarled. 

“Or you’ll what? Suck me off ‘til I die?” The attendant mocked him. Dean flinched, pushing back old memories of life before Castiel has bought him, had fucking saved him.

“Let him in.”

“Your majesties!!!” The attendant blinked, standing at attention with a horrified expression on his face. Dean smirked ever so slightly. He turned and bowed to the king and queen who nodded. 

“Where is your supervisor?” The Queen asked the attendant who was buzzing Dean in. “I think we need to talk to her about how you treat visitors.”

Dean walked carefully down the hallway, trying to figure out where Castiel was exactly. No one in this ward looked like they were in good shape, which while it made sense, Dean hated the idea of Cas being in here. 

“Dean.” Castiel’s guard, Robert, caught his attention and waved him over. “I was wondering when you’d show up.”

“I’m here now.”

“Kid needs ya.” Robert gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. “He looks rough though, so fair warning. He doesn’t like it when we get all weepy though.”

“You were crying again, weren’t you?” Dean hadn’t been gone long, but he had missed Robert and his gruff soft heart. 

“Naw, only a little.” Robert chuckled. “Get on in there. He should be conscious still.” Dean swallowed and gave Robert a nod. Robert had always been kind to him, had never thrown his past in his face. Dean respected him and his skill. He was glad Robert was here and not being punished for what had happened. It wasn’t his fault they kept Cas safe from everyone else but himself.  
Dean squared his shoulders before he pushed the door in, stepping in and closing the door carefully behind him. There was an uneasy hush, even with the monitors and machines on standby, watching over a child.

“Cas.” And Dean’s voice cracked as exhausted, blue eyes glanced over in mild surprise. Castiel shyed back from Dean’s gaze, but Dean didn’t back down. “What you did last night was low. You ain’t supposed to kick a man when he’s down and you know that.” He has taught Cas that in their time together. “But if you think I’m just going to waltz on my life while you try to take yours, you’ve got another thing coming.” Castiel was tearing up, still resolutely staring away from Dean. Dean sighed, shook his head, and strode next to Cas’s bed, pulling up a chair and sitting down. He put his feet up on the unused table and reached over to gently take Castiel’s hand. Dean’s heart hurt at the thick bandages covering Castiel’s arms, from his wrists to his elbows. He made sure to not brush against them, gently squeezing the boy’s hand. “I’m here.” He said softly. “I ain’t leaving. You can be as much as a dick as you want to be, but I’m not going anywhere.”

They sat there for a few minutes, Dean wondering if he had made a mistake when suddenly Cas squeezed his fingers tightly, a small whimper leaving his lips. Whether it was pain of body or pain of mind, Dean couldn’t tell, but probably both. Castiel leaned a little towards him, blue eyes glancing over, asking for forgiveness that had already been given. Dean gave him a little smile and he closed his eyes. Dean hoped he was just resting, he needed to rest after what his body had been through, but regardless of what happened, they’d face it together.


	5. Chapter 5

The next weeks were like a blur for Gabriel who still could not find the courage to visit Castiel, Castiel, who was still clinging to life and recovering against all odds. Gabriel couldn’t bear to see him, couldn’t bear to see the disappointment in those blue eyes that always seemed wiser than him. He couldn’t bear to see reflected what he already knew: he had let his little brother down. So he tried to drown himself in booze and sex, losing himself to pleasure to stop hating himself for just a few seconds. He wasn’t just sleeping with Sam, but had a few other partners around the palace grounds to keep him occupied. Only Sam was in his bed though, only Sam was waiting when he got back reeking on another person. And as out of it as he wanted to be, Gabriel knew it irritated Sam when he had sought out other people.

He was still trying to be good with Sam, still trying to pretend he wasn’t fucking the man he was supposed to be saving. And Sam kept pushing and giving so Gabriel kept taking and taking and taking. 

“I’m going out.” Gabriel was already a little more than buzzed and it was only three in the afternoon. Sam had already pieced together what had happened to Gabriel’s little brother and that Gabriel felt awful about it. But he didn’t know how to help, he didn’t know how to stop his master from destroying himself. “I’m in the mood for a rough fuck.” Gabriel clenched his fists and his teeth. “So I’ll be back tonight.”

It was times like these that made the slave want to grit his teeth and scream. He was right here! Why wouldn’t his master use him?! 

Gabriel reached for the door when Sam positioned himself in between him and his exit. “I can’t keep sleeping with you.” Gabriel frowned, rubbing his eyes with one hand before he took another swig from the bottle of tequila in the other hand. “I’m fucking everything up and I don’t think I can fix it. M-maybe Cassie had the right idea.” He hiccuped and then his slave was there to hold him, insistent lips against his own. Gabriel was too tired to fight. He crashed against Sam and Sam pushed right back. He had the slave pinned under him a few kisses and fumbled feels later, pressed between him and the mattress. Gabriel remembered lube a little late, but he paused to fetch some as soon as it floated through his drunken mind. He wasn’t drunk yet. Just buzzed. It took a lot of alcohol to affect a Novak.

He slicked himself up and went back to fucking as hard as he could, chasing that sweet oblivion where he forgot everything, making sure that Sam was able to escape with him too.

It was half an hour later, they were both lying on the bed, dazed, sticky, and sweaty still. Sam had a foggy look in his eyes, but it was at least not vacant. “You were amazing.” Gabriel groaned, his voice somewhat hoarse. His fingers trailed over the edge of Sam’s jaw, marveling at the difference between the stubble of his chin and the smoothness of his body. Gabriel didn’t have an aversion to body hair, he kind of missed it on Sam, but he also wanted Sam to have a choice in it.

Sam arched his back slightly as he tried to shift closer, tried to be pleasing, but as his release splattered body could testify with loose limbs that were hard to move in the afterglow, he was still out of in, basking in the hazy remains of pleasure. “Shh.” Gabriel removed his hand. “You are amazing, Sam, but you can’t want to do this the rest of your life, always being underneath someone, whether it’s will or body.” Sam blinked, studying Gabriel carefully. His relaxed features were pulled into something tense and tight: his mask was back into place. “I could put you down if you wanted.” Gabriel cringed as he said it, unbelieving that he had come to offering such an awful choice. He wanted Sam to live, he wanted Sam to love his life, and in his current state, it seemed cruel to imprison him to a life that might be unwanted.

Sam slowly shook his head, without prompting, and Gabriel’s eyes grew wide. He was elated to the point that he could kiss Sam, but he didn’t, he didn’t want to ruin the progress they were making. If he kissed Sam, Sam would kiss him back, and they would be back to where they started because Sam always put him first. “Okay.” Gabriel smiled wide, all teeth and joy. Sam blinked again, some tension draining from his broad shoulders and his handsome face. “No putting down. Good.” Gabriel let out his relief openly. He had no reason to hide, half-drunk on liquor and high on pleasure. “Then I want you to consider something. I can’t keep you like this. Not because I don’t want to, but because I-I promised your brother.” Sam’s nose wrinkled and Gabriel thought it was the most adorable thing ever. He reached over for the bottle, Sam following his every moment, and decided to drink the water instead. “I want to help you get better.” Gabriel said bluntly. “I want to help you be free.”

Sam’s eyebrows raised up before he hunched in on himself, curling up ever so slightly. He hid his face in the pillows and Gabriel contented himself with drinking himself to sleep.

Sam waited until Gabriel’s loud snores filled the room before he unwrapped himself from the bed. There was a panic choking his throat, a panic he hadn’t felt in a long time. He had more control over his limbs, so he staggered to his master’s bathroom where he left what liquid was in his stomach in the toilet. Flushing the remains down, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Free. A time before masters was all but unrecallable, but he still knew what that word meant. He knew half his scars were from chasing it. Sam didn’t know if he could survive being free. Slavery was supposed to be the end for him.

“C’mon, Cas, time to get up.” Dean nudged his charge, smiling at the grumpy grunt he received. Grumpiness meant Cas was still alive. Every night Dean’s anxiety spiked after Castiel fell asleep and every morning that Cas woke up, that stress would drain away. It had been two weeks, two weeks longer than the doctors had expected. Dean figured Cas just needed to know someone wanted him to live. That he was wanted and that he was needed. And while Dean wasn’t an expert, he could at least give that much. He could love Cas best he could. He did okay with Sammy before he really fucked up and lost him to the slave trade. He could help Cas.

“You better have a good reason for waking me up.” Castiel grumbled. He stretched and then hissed in pain, recoiling as he brushed his arm against the rail of his bed. “I want to go home.” He was almost his petulant self again if he didn’t look so fucking haunted. Dean wished he knew how to make Cas happy. He wondered if Cas had ever felt really happy before.

“After you go to rehab.”

“I don’t want to.”

“You’re still going.”

“How are you still here?” Cas cocked his head to the side, sleepy blue eyes studying Dean. “I freed you.”

“Guess you know I really want to be here then. Slut or not.”

“I shouldn’t have said those things.” Cas swallowed hard. “I-ah- I am sorry.” He blinked, looking down at his lap before looking back at Dean. “I knew it was the only way to get you to leave— I guess I never thought I’d have to live with hurting you and now I do.” He laughed at the irony, even if it was more than a little sad. Dean pressed his lips together, shaking his head slightly. He still couldn’t believe he had almost lost this kid. Cas had helped him find purpose again. He’d like to do the same for him.

“Your parents hired me after I barged into the hospital and demanded to see you.” Dean revealed. “And I forgive you, Cas. You’re my bud.” The King had pulled him aside after the first night back with Cas and offered him a job to be Castiel’s full time companion. It was basically what he had already been doing except he was doing it as a free man and was getting paid. Dean wanted to save up enough to get his own place, one he’d hopefully be able to share with his brother. He had wanted to ask Gabriel how he was, was going over once Castiel was in rehab, or whatever they called being locked up with shrinks and ‘professionals.’ Dean wanted to check on Sammy although he knew his brother probably didn’t remember him still. That was okay, as long as Sammy was safe and taken care of.

“Thanks, Dean.” Cas said softly. “I think I love you most of all.” Dean squeezed his shoulder before standing up to take the tray from the orderly bringing it in. Cas clammed up like he did when others came in. “I h-had hoped you’d stay after I freed you, you know, before I decided to kill myself.”

“Why’d you do it, Cas?” Dean asked softly. 

“Why does anyone do anything?” Castiel shrugged, picking up his eating utensil that couldn’t hurt him if he tried. Dean didn’t know what to even call it: it looked so odd. He didn’t know why they bothered. He and Cas both knew that the twelve-year old would only use it to push his food around. It was another moment before Cas finished his response. “I wanted to stop feeling so funny. It’s tiring being the freak of the family.” He sighed so heavily that Dean could almost feel the weight of it.

“Well, I still like you best.” Dean said and Castiel smiled ever so slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

When Cas came back, he was different. Or maybe he was the same and Dean was different. When Cas had left, he expected to do odd jobs or whatever, like moving Castiel into a new suite. (His old suite was shut down and being scoured thoroughly, being repurposed into a place for Lucifer to have his wild parties. Dean thought that no one wants Castiel back where he had tried to end it all).

But no, the king and the queen had enrolled Dean into classes, Dean of all people! So he worked with a tutor working on classes. School made him think of Sam, Sammy who Dean had always thought was smarter than him. Sammy should be taking these classes, not Dean, but what the king and queen told him to do, he generally did. They were employing him after all and it was to help Castiel. They seemed to understand that Dean was motivated by helping people and that was the motivation he received as well as being paid to go to school that he didn’t have to pay for ever. 

He was taking introductory psychology classes and learning all sorts of things when Castiel came back, wearing long sleeves in the middle of the hottest month. 

“Cas.” Dean hurried over as soon as he saw the twelve year old, pulling him into a warm hug. Castiel tensed but then burrowed his face into Dean’s shoulder, his arms coming up to hug Dean back cautiously, as if he expected Dean to push him away. Dean just squeezed him a little tighter and Cas took a shuddering breath. “I’m glad you’re back.”

“Did you miss me?” Cas asked with a hint of humor in his voice as he pulled away, but Dean saw the seriousness in his eyes. Castiel needed affirmation that Dean still cared.

“Of course.” Dean swallowed hard, realizing how lucky they were. “God, I missed you a lot, bud.”

“I know.” Cas replied in a strange voice. “I’m glad it didn’t work either.” He rugged down on his sleeves. “I didn’t know anyone would miss me.” He whispered softly. Dean made a sound of distress, pulling him back into another strong hug.

“Never doubt how much you’d be missed.” He let Cas go when the boy pulled away, looking oddly comforted by the physical touch. Cas was different now.

“Lucifer said only a slave could love me.” Dean wondered why Castiel was being so open, but he wasn’t going to fight it. The more he heard about Lucifer, the more he wanted to punch the guy in that smug face of his. He’d be punished for punching him, for sure, but Dean thought it’d be worth the trouble. “But you’re not a slave.” Castiel smiled a little wickedly and Dean’s heart hurt again. He couldn’t get over that they had almost lost this child who had so much to give the world, who inspired so much wonder in Dean.

“And now I’m an intellectual.” Dean snorted. “Your parents have sent me to college.”

“Congratulations.” Castiel looked pleased. “You’re going to do well.”

“I’m not smart like you.”

“You aren’t smart like me, but you’re smart like you.” Cas smirked but then sobered up. “You’re very intelligent, Dean, I wish—“ he cut himself off and Dean wished he hadn’t. Cas thinking he was smart was hard to wrap his brain around. Sure, he was handy and knew his way around the streets, but he wasn’t like Cas or Sam with their love of textbooks. He liked stories, not algorithms.

“Thanks, Cas.” 

“Anytime.” Castiel’s eyes crinkled up in a real smile and Dean couldn’t help but smile back. Cas was okay. He’d be okay. He had to be. “Thanks for giving a shit about me.”

“Always, Cas.”

“Hm.” But Cas didn’t stop smiling. “Come on, Dean, show me my new rooms, and then we’ll go see Sam and Gabriel.”

“Okay!” Dean hurried to grab Cas’s bag, making the kid laugh a little. 

“I take it you haven’t seen him yet.”

“I haven’t.”

“Change of plans.” Castiel changed directions. “Let’s fix that first and then you can show me your rooms.” His firm stare kept Dean from questioning him. They were doing it. Dean felt so happy he felt like he could burst. Castiel was back and he got to finally see Sam all in the same day! Cas paused to go grab a drink, sending Dean on ahead. He cited wanting Dean to have a few minutes with his brother before they were all introduced properly. Dean went without question, his heart beating faster with each step.

“Prince Gabriel.” The golden-haired prince peered over before putting a pair of glasses on. 

“Deano! Long time, no see!”

“Yea, I looked for you at the hospital.”

“I was sick.” Gabriel lied quickly. Telling Dean that he had been drunk off his ass and fucking his baby brother (although usually not at the same time) was a situation he would just prefer to avoid all together.  
“For two and a half months-- what the hell, man?” Dean stuck his jaw out. “I’m not here to fight. I’m here to see Sam, but goddammit, Gabriel, Cas needs you. What happened to you being the guy who gives people what they deserve? Cas deserves a brother who gives a shit.”

“You think I don’t know that?!” Gabriel jerked back, neither Dean or Gabriel noticing Castiel coming up the path with a soda in his hand, pausing to intently listen to their conversation. “Why do you think I didn’t come visit him? Did you think I was like Lucifer or Michael?! Too busy and cruel to give a shit about my little brother? You want to know why I didn’t go see Castiel, Dean?! I couldn’t go see him because I couldn’t look him in the eyes and see that I failed him.” Gabriel’s voice cracked and he buried his face in his hands. “So I nearly drank myself to death until your brother got through to me. So kindly fuck off.” When Gabriel moved his hands, his eyes were wet with bushes with tears. “You think I don’t hate myself for not being there.” His voice grew quieter. “I don’t know how to make Cassie know I love him. I’m not like you. When I try, he runs away.”

A loud sniffle drew the two men’s attention to where Castiel stood, soda can clenched in his hand, knuckles white. He wiped at his red, wet cheeks, flushing more as he met Gabriel’s eyes.

“I’m not running now.” He said softly, trying to not look away even though it was hard for him. Gabriel’s speech had touched him, moved him. He had one brother who loved him, one brother who hadn’t thrown a party, but had nearly thrown himself into death with Castiel, over Castiel. It was concerning and touching all at the same time. Castiel had to smile through his tears. Gabriel did care.

Gabriel who was taking his glasses off to wipe his face before he hurried over. His hand came up to touch Castiel’s chin, turning his face up so Castiel could see his face.

“I love you, Cassie. I’m so-so glad—“ Gabriel flung his arms around Castiel who turned into the hug, allowing this touch just this once. “I’m so glad you’re still here.” Gabriel’s tears were spilling out now and by the way Castiel’s smaller shoulders shook, Dean warranted a guess that so were Castiel’s. He was happy for them and missing his brother all the same when he looked up to see Sam watching Gabriel and Cas hug and cry with the sweetest, small smile on his face. Dean knew that look, didn’t know how he felt to realize that Sam cared for Gabriel in his own way. And then Sam saw him.

Dean stepped forward, just a tiny step, before he caught himself. Sam shrank back slightly, his brow furrowed as he studied Dean as if he was looking for something.

“Sammy.” Dean whispered. He knew to not put pressure. He had a good idea how fragile his brother was now-- he had been in that market. Here they were almost two months later and he had no clue how Sam was except that Gabriel hugging Castiel made him smile. Dean had to smile at that: Sam was still in there. Sammy always had a heart for others. Gabriel turned at the whisper, still clutching his own brother tight. Castiel peered over, cheeks wet, eyes curious as he took in the other pair of brothers.

“It’s okay, Sam. It’s your brother.” Gabriel nodded.

“Dean?” Dean’s heart broke a little to hear that question being directed at Gabriel and not him. Sam didn’t remember him yet. “Dean.” Sam said quietly, a little more firmly. Gabriel’s jaw dropped, the only one there who knew that Dean’s name was the first word Sam had spoken since he arrived. Castiel pulled free of his brother and retreated back to the bench where he could watch without disturbing, sipping at his soda like that was his only care in the world, like he hadn’t just been crying into his brother’s shirt.

“Dean.” Gabriel managed to get his mouth to move. “He hasn’t talked since he’s come here until now.” Dean’s smile was almost painful, it was so bright and full of hope.

“Yea, I’m Dean, Sammy. I’m your older brother.” Sam blinked, giving Dean a shy smile, before he looked back over to Gabriel.

“Go on, kiddo.” The affection was clear in Gabriel’s voice. “Go spend some time with your brother. I’ll be fine on my own.” Sam’s smile was bigger than the prince had ever seen, marveling at the tiny flash that suggested a dimple. Sam stepped forward and Gabriel frowned, recognizing the way Sam was moving. He glanced over at Dean only to realize that Dean had found him, his fist connected with the side of Gabriel’s face. Gabriel went down hard, realizing just how hard the former slave could hit. Fuck. Gabriel really hated being hit.

“Really, Gabriel?” Dean’s tone was like ice. “Couldn’t keep your dick tucked away, could you?” Castiel gasped, his soda can crunching in his hand. Dean forced himself to take a breath before he pounded the shit out of Gabriel in front of their respective little brothers.

“I didn’t.” Gabriel stuttered. “Well, I did, but that was like a month ago.” He covered his mouth with his hand when he figured out what he had just confessed. “I’m sorry.” He forced himself back up. “I deserved that, but not for this. He was fine this morning.” Gabriel’s golden eyes sought out Sam’s hazel eyes, frowning when he noticed the bags underneath. “Sam, who touched you?” Gabriel looked stern, almost imposing, despite the bruise slowly forming along his jaw, despite the fact he had just been dropped on his ass by one punch.

Sam just shook his head, looking away from all of them. One arm came up to hold the other arm, squeezing his arm softly with his hand. “Lucifer.” Gabriel growled, stomping off without another word. Sam watched him go, looking like he’d rather go after him than stay with a supposed older brother who just assaulted his master.

“Sam.” Castiel broke the tension. “Why don’t you let Gabriel handle Lucifer and you can help me figure out how to find the evidence to prove he’s the asshole here, not Gabriel?” Sam cocked his head, silently inquiring how that was possible. “I have access to all the security cameras.” Castiel grinned. “You can come too, Dean, after you cool off.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean managed before he stalked off in another direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi fluffy here,
> 
> So I had a quick question for all you lovelies. After this last bit of drama is wrapped up (there's a couple chapters of it left), how would you feel if we had a shift forward in time, meet up with the boys over the next few years as they transition and then dive back in when they're all older and maybe wiser? I was thinking maybe four years forward? and then there would be another transition to a few more years after spending some time in Cas's high school years. like high school Cas to college age Cas, for an example.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
